Happy Birthday Casey, Love Derek
by Davine Chick
Summary: Chapter 6 is now up..... Summary: Casey and Derek spend the night together. For all you Sixteen Candles fans you'll love the endidng!
1. Bad Smerek

**Bad Smerek!**

Summary: Derek ruins Casey's evening by interrupting Casey while she's watching her favorite movie, What Derek doesn't know is that Casey's birthday is coming up and the movie means more then he could ever realize.

* * *

Derek walked down the stairs and noticed Casey watching a movie from the 80's. The 80's weren't that bad, some great movies came out then and who can forget the premier of MTV, not to mention the greatest birth in history: his. He was bored, so bored that he was actually attempting his homework, that is not good for his rep.

"Hey Case, what you watchin'?" Derek plopped down on the couch next to her and started digging into her popcorn.

Casey was so entranced by the movie she barely noticed him, that was until she heard the crunching of popcorn. "Hey that's my popcorn, go make your own."

"But the bowl is so big, Case. Can't you share, I share with you?"

"No you don't." She did not want to be interrupted, she was watching her favorite movie. "Can't you leave, as you can see I'm watching a movie."

"No, Case, you're writing a novel. Of course you're watching a movie. If I do recall, I asked which one and you snapped at me fro eating the popcorn you so graciously wanted to share with me." Casey glared at him, his sarcasm was really annoying, and that smirk was just as bad.

"Sixteen Candles, you happy. Now go away and find something that one brain cell of yours can concentrate on." Casey growled turning back to her movie while snatching her popcorn back.

"No I think I'll watch, it looks interesting, something my one brain cell seems to like." Just so happen that Anthony Michael Hall was in the process of showing the panties to the paying customers.

Casey tried to watch her movie in silence, but every so often Derek would ask a stupid question. She was sure he already knew the answer but he wouldn't relent unless she answered. He asked his questions until Casey got fed up and smacked him. He was not going to ruin her favorite part.

"_Thanks for getting my undies back_."

"_Thanks for coming over."_

"_Thanks for coming to get me."_

"_Happy Birthday Samantha, make a wish."_

"_It already came true."_

"Come on get it over with it, it shouldn't take that long to kiss-" Casey's hand clamped over Derek's mouth and she shot him daggers before turning back to the t.v.

_If you were here_

_I could deceive you_

_If you were here_

_You would believe_

_But would you suspect_

_My emotion wandering_

_Yeah_

_Do not want a part of this anymore_

Derek grabbed the remote and switched the channel. Casey attempted to grab the remote from him, but Derek had a slightly stronger grip and wouldn't let go.

"You're a jerk you know that."

"Now why would you say that." That smirk was back and Casey wanted to slap it off his face, but she wasn't willing to let go of the remote.

"You ruined my movie, you ass."

"Aw poor Casey's movie was ruined," Casey was sick of his crap. She let go of the remote and he fell back on to the couch. He looked at her with a smirk as if he had won the wrestling match. Then out of nowhere Casey's fist landed hard in the middle of Derek's face, and they both heard the crack from his nose breaking.

Derek's hands flew to his face to catch the blood that was now streaming from his nose. He shot Casey a look that showed how much he had underestimated her. Then she was gone up the stairs and her door slammed shut followed by loud girly music. Before he could make it to the stairs the front door opened and Nora, George and the kids came in.

"Hey Derek...what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing dad."

"Son your nose is bleeding."

"Really, I couldn't tell." George gave him the look,'Don't get sarcastic with me boy, I'll make that nose bleed more.' "Sorry dad, Casey hit me, and I think it's broken. But it's okay."

"Wait, Casey did that to you." Edwin followed the comment with a chuckle. He quickly shut up when he saw the mean glare from his older brother.

"Yeah, she got mad and punched me."

"What did you do this time?" Lizzie asked. She knew her sister wouldn't hit anyone with out a really good reason, even Derek and he was the bane of her existence, apparently.

"Me do something..?" Derek could never pull off innocence, especially with his family before. What made him think he could do it with Nora's, they were on Casey's side in the first place.

"Because you have a bloody nose, and you say that Casey did it? I think that's proof enough that you did something." Lizzie glared.

Everyone looked at him waiting for his witty comeback, but it wasn't there. "She was watching some movie, I was bored so I bugged her through out the whole thing."

"And she hit you for bugging her, but you bug her all the time?" George asked glancing at his wife to see if she was just as confused. He had never seen the two of them actually get in a physical fight, but he didn't think that Casey was the type to haul out and break someone's nose.

"What movie was she watching, Smerek?" Marti asked in that innocent little voice he couldn't say no to. He picked her up and looked her straight in the eye, giving her a funny disgust face.

"Smarti, she was watching a dumb movie called Sixteen Candles." Derek wasn't expecting this. Marti smacked him hard, well as hard as a little girl can, in the cheek.

"Marti!" George and Nora said in unison.

"Ouch Marti, what was that for?"

"Bad Smerek, you ruined Casey's favorite movie. Don't do that agin it's very rude." She wriggled out of his arms and headed up the stairs to her room.

"What are you two laughing at?" Derek eyed Edwin and Lizzie, they looked like they were ready to fall over from laughing too hard.

"Nothing, it's just now not only will you have two black eyes and a broken nose, but you'll also have a small red hand print to show off at school tomorrow." Derek barred his teeth and the younger siblings took off up the stairs and Derek followed.


	2. Classic

**Classic!**

Summary: Derek sees Casey's birthday gift from her mom, but who is the jewel really ment for?

* * *

The next morning Derek came into the kitchen to find his family eating breakfast as usual, except for Casey.

"Nice face, wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Bro?" Edwin couldn't hold back the chuckle. He had been right; Derek had two black eyes, a band-aid over his nose, and a slightly purple mark on the side of his face where Marti had smacked him.

"Can it Shorty. Hey where's 'Iron Fist' McDonald this morning?" Derek asked wacking his little brother in the back of the head.

"Good Morning to you too Derek." Casey said as she walked into the kitchen.

Derek's jaw dropped, he had never thought of Casey in any other way than a stepsister, but her wardrobe made him wish they weren't. She was wearing a pair of low slung black denim hip-huggers and a pink tube top that barely reached her bellybutton. Her hair was done in two braids that rested on either shoulder and her lips looked softer and plumper than normal.

"Whoa Casey, when did you get a bellybutton piercing?" George asked.

Derek's eyes quickly found the cherries that hung, it seemed even more defined by her alabaster skin.

"Oh, I got it a week ago."

"Don't you need parental permission if your under 18?" Derek asked, eyes still glued to the object.

"Yup. It's an early birthday present." Nora said absentmindedly while putting away some dishes.

Casey smiled and gathered her stuff, "Derek we better get going before we miss the bus. Hello, earth to Derek?"

"Huh, oh yeah the bus." Derek retrieved his school stuff and followed behind with a quick wave to his parents. He still couldn't believe that Casey had a piercing, especially there. Of all places to put it, she chose the one spot that would torment every guy in school, including him.

They stepped out of the house just as the bus was pulling up. Casey ran over to catch up with Emily and Derek boarded, finding Sam and sat across from him. He was a guy, and guys don't sit together.

"George saw it today and almost freaked."

"Are you serious, your mom didn't tell him she had gotten it for you?" Casey's best friend questioned.

"Nope, but the funniest of all was Derek's face. It was so classic. He just sat there and stared."

When Derek heard his name he moved forward a seat quietly not to be noticed by his stepsister and his neighbor.

"That's good right?"

"Good? Of course, why do you think I got the damn thing?"

Derek's jaw dropped, the present from her mom was for him, but why?

"Casey, it's not good to torture a person like that, especial the ways that you have tortured him."

"Em, I'm sorry you know that."

"Yeah, I know, you can't choose who you like. Why don't you just tell him already? You know I'll support you, I mean you are my best friend through thick and thin girl."

"Hi Casey. How is your day going?" A scrawny black freshman boy asked with the biggest smile you ever saw.

"Hi Dwight, it's going good."

"I told you Casey, you can call me Dodge."

Derek was watching his sister and could see how uncomfortable she was. He knew what he should have done but he didn't want the girls to notice he was behind them.

"Is there anything I can help you with...D-dodge?"

"Well, I just thought I would come gaze upon your beauty for second and wish you a happy birthday, 16 is a rather special number, you know?"

Derek wanted to gag, 'wait, today's Casey's birthday? When did this happen...duh Derek, not sixteen years ago, you stupid ass. I can't believe this twerp remembered her birthday and I didn't. I gotta fix this .'

"Yo Dodge ball, I believe these girls would rather talk to someone not so cheesy, move dork." Derek picked up the kid and tossed him a few seats in front and sat where he was sitting.

"Hi Derek." Emily just stared happily at him as if he was a god, Casey on the other hand just glared. 'Did I do something wrong?'

Casey just shook her head and looked forward. Lucky for Derek they were about to get off and he wouldn't have to feel so dumb, 'didn't he just save her from an over-confident terd? Didn't she just say that the belly ring was for him? What did he do wrong that he had to get the silent treatment?'

The bus stopped and everyone got off and went their separate ways. Derek walked with Sam but couldn't hear a word he said.

"Dude that was harsh. I saw you sitting there, you had the dumbest look on your face, it was classic." Sam laughed as he opened his locker.

"Huh?" Derek just noticed that his friend was talking, probably since they got off the bus.

"Classic man, that face was classic."

"Uh yeah I guess I've been doing that a lot lately. I gotta go class is about to start." He left to his first period class.

As he was walking he heard the loud speaker scratch, 'They need to get better people working that thing, unless their trying to ruin our hearing.'

"Hey, Good Morning everyone. Just a few announcements. Don't take the east hall there has been a chemical spill that will take until lunch to be resolved. Today's lunch is Spaghetti and Meatballs. And lastly don't forget tonight's the Dance, it's 80's retro, so don't forget your cool-ness at home. Have a good day, that is all." Annoying scratch.

Derek looked up when he heard a familiar giggle. It was Casey and some guy was touching His bellybutton ring. 'What the hell, that's mine isn't it?'

Casey just stood their as this random jock grazed his fingers across her stomach touching the ring just enough for a soft jingle. 'Why am I jealous, no I'm not jealous. I sickened, that's it sickened that some guy is groping my stepsister. Right, stepsister, why do I care anyway? Oh yeah, that's my bellybutton ring, remember.'

Derek knew he couldn't lash out now and make a scene, that would be weird not to mention the looks he would get from people.

While Derek was lost in thought, Emily noticed him stopped a few feet away watching. She hated when Casey tortured him, although it was hilarious to see his face. It was confusion, anger and ..want, wait even Emily knew that was outrageous, but it was there. She tapped her friend, and pointed to the onlooker.

"Casey read his eyes, I think you've gone too far?" Casey looked at him. Their eyes met and she noticed what her friend had saw. 'Maybe I have tortured him too much? But it wouldn't be right for what I want, and it wouldn't be nice to humiliate him in front of everyone either. What do I do, I can't stop now, I'm in too deep.'

Just then the bell rang and everyone started to scatter to class. "Saved by the bell" Casey mouthed to Derek and dashed off to class.

'Did I see wrong, Casey doesn't want me, does she?' While this thought ran through his mind on the highest volume possible, he stood in the middle of the hall dumbfounded. Then he noticed a hand waving in front of his face. He refocused his eyes to see Sam laughing at him.

"What?"

"Dude, classic, I swear classic." Sam laughed all the way to class and Derek did the same.


	3. Darn That Thin line

**Darn That Thin Line**

**Summary: The story comes out about Derek's little mishap and it changes a little along the way. Casey and Derek see how thin their love hate relationship is andfinally realize how far they've gone but whose fault is it?**

* * *

"Venturi, your late. Take a seat."

"Sorry Mr. Chang." Derek took a seat in the back. It just so happen that two girls that were father fond of him were seated on either side of him.

"Oh my God, Derek, what happened to your face?" The blonde on his right asked with concern.

"It's nothing."

"That's not nothing, Derek. Did you get hurt at hockey practice?" The brunette on the left questioned.

"No, it's nothing really." Derek didn't want to be rude but these chicks were really irritating him. He didn't want to talk about how he got roughed-up by his 16 year old stepsister and his 6 year old baby sister.

"Venturi, would you please tell us what is so interesting that you have to interrupt my teaching, wasn't it enough that you were late for class?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Chang, it won't happen again."

"Of course it won't but since class has stopped just for you please inform us on your conversation."

"I'd rather not sir."

"Sir, Derek won't tell us how he got hurt. Look at his face, I think hockey is becoming too rough of a sport, don't you?"

Derek couldn't help but to give the blonde a look, 'Hockey too rough, is she nuts. That's the only reason to play.'

"So Derek, what little mishap have you gotten into?"

Everyone in the room turned with expectant eyes to see just what happened to the Great Derek Venturi. He really didn't want to tell them but he did want them off his back.

"I pissed off my sisters, okay."

"Your 'sisters', you mean your step-mom's kids right?"A fellow hockey teammate asked.

"No just Casey and my little sister Marti."

"What happened Derek, was it an accident?" 'Gees what's with these chicks and questions?'

"Uh..." Derek looked at his teacher for an out, but that wasn't going to happen. Mr. Chang nodded for him to continue. "I bugged Casey while she was watching some 80's movie."

"Which movie?" the blonde asked.

"Does it matter it was just a movie, right Derek?" the teammate, Brian asked.

"It was Sixteen Candles. Ouch!" the brunette smacked him in the arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"Isn't today her birthday?" Derek nodded his head.

"Ouch! What the Hell?" this time the blonde hit him on the other side.

"You don't ruin that movie, especially if it's watched just before a birthday, you idiot." the brunette turned back to face the front of the class.

Some of the guys in the class laughed as he took the beatings from the girls, Derek was too cool to hit back. "Casey broke your nose I'm guessing?" Brian stated.

Derek nodded.

"I never thought she had it in her, but that still doesn't explain the bruise on you cheek."

"My sister Marti had the same reaction as these two, but better aim." Derek smirked and the rest of the class laughed along, even Mr. Chang.

"Class, let's get back on topic. Can anyone tell me the two opposing themes in the prose assignment last night?"

Class went on as usual and Derek was happy to get out of that room when the bell rang. For some reason the room got very cold after the little attack from the two girls.

All day Derek heard people whispering as he walked by, it didn't bother him but the things they were saying were so ridicules

"Look there's Derek. I heard his sisters ganged up on him and beat the crap out of him."

"His face is the only thing that looks damaged."

"His clothes must be covering the other bruises."

This only made him laugh. His sisters did not gang up on him. If anything, and he hated to admit this but, they taught him a lesson. 'Don't mess with a girl while they're watching Sixteen Candles', it's like saying 'come beat my face up'.

* * *

Casey's day was going great until she had a close encounter of the Freshie kind. 

"Hi Casey."

"Dodge."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." 'Hopefully one-word answers will make him go away.'

"Did you really beat the shit out of Derek? Because if you did I would like to ask you to go out with me."

"What!"

"Derek is scary and..."

"You want protection from my brother? You think that me hitting him makes me bigger and badder than him?"

"Umm... yes."

"Your such a dork." Casey didn't realize she was yelling at him and that everyone in the café was looking at her. "You are asking a girl to protect you from what..Derek Venturi. Oh please, that is so pathetic. How dare you ask that, not only would I rather him beat you up for being such a over-confident terd, I wouldn't protect you for nothing. In fact as of right now I am the one person you don't want to mess with. So don't ask me out, ask for protection, nothing. I'm tired of you, you cheesy Freshman. The only person your gonna need protection from is me, now Beat it Dodge Ball!"

"Umm Casey?"

"Yes Emily?"

"I think you should sit down."

"Why?" Casey heard the clapping. She looked up to see everyone's eyes on her and Derek standing ten feet in front of her. She realized she was yelling and everyone heard, including him.

He had that smirk on his face, the one that earned him a broken nose in the first place. She looked him right in the eyes, 'Yup Casey, you blew it. And in front of everyone. That smirk shouldn't be there. I can't stand this.' Eyes still locked, she walked right up to him and raised her hand. Casey intended to get rid of that smirk, but Derek caught her hand.

The other students faded away and it was just the two of them. No more oohs and ahhs from peers that thought she was going to hurt him again. Silence, except for their beating hearts that seemed louder that a roaring engine.

All alone, entrapped by the others eyes, their true feelings boiled to the surface. Casey saw everything in his eyes, His love, lust and hatred for her. Derek read anger, want, need across her face.

'I'm sorry'

Casey's hand was dropped and within seconds she was through the doors and gone. Derek stood there, knowing his peers were all around him, but that didn't matter, everything was different now.


	4. Clearing the Haze

**Clearing the Haze**

**Summary: Sam opens Dereks eyes to his ture feelings for Casey. Casey becomes spontaneous...**

* * *

Casey went about the day as normal. She was trying her hardest to stay out of the haze that was creeping into her mind. Finally the last bell rang and she headed to her locker to grab her books for her homework.

Derek wanted to concentrate in class but it was hard. The emotions that he saw in Casey's eyes were confusing him. Did she really want him or did she just want to torture him? Why was he even thinking about it so much? This was Casey, she hated him, they always got into fights. Why now would she want him?

'There she is, what do I do? Do I walk over there and talk to her or just let it go? What the hell, I'm Derek Venturi, I don't back down, especially to a girl. I'm the man, I can talk to anyone...'

Casey felt his presence. He was across the hall, looking at her, she was positive. That's when the haze hit. 'Does he want me or did I see wrong? I've messed up too badly for him to want me. I'm not like those other bimbo's that he 'goes out with'.' Casey wasn't stupid, she knew Derek had friends of the female gender over late at night. Considering the close proximity of their rooms, she knew more than she wanted too. 'Is that jealousy, no it's not it's disgust right.? Right, disgust, disgusted that he can be so 'him', playboy extrordinaire, thinking he's God's gift to women. He's not!'

Casey turned around, she was right, he was watching her. Even with the mass amounts of students crowding between them she could tell something was consuming his mind. That was the problem between the two of them, their eyes told too much. She would have been safe earlier today if her mind was clear and her eyes were silent. Even when they fought, screaming and yelling at each other, their eyes battled as well.

'It's happening again. How does she do it? ' The crowd slowed and quieted, they were the only two that existed.

"Casey,"

"Huh," Casey turned to face Emily who was on her other side.

"What's with you, you've been out of it since lunch?"

"No I haven't, I'm fine."

"Casey."

"Em, I'm fine okay. Let's go before we miss the bus."

The two girls closed their lockers and headed out the front towards the bus.

"Damn it!"

"Whoa Derek, what happened to you today?" Sam had saw the girls leaving and his friend standing next to his locker staring in their direction.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Derek turned and opened his locker.

"Lying is only going to hurt yourself man. "

Derek looked at his friend questioningly. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Dude, she gets to you."

"Gets to me?"

"Yeah, she gets to you." Derek was still confused, 'what the hell is Sam going on about?'

"Since she has moved in she has had you wrapped around her finger."

"What the hell? Dude, she hates me, and we fight constantly. You've seen them, they're bad."

Sam looked at his friend, how could Derek not see it. His friend may not do well in school but he didn't think he was this oblivious. "Casey is the only girl you think you can't have, and that pisses you off. She can counter everything you throw at her, and she has never backed down to you, or fallen into your arms and begged you to be her knight in shining armor. Casey is a challenge and you, Derek, love a challenge."

Derek though about these words the whole way home, he had just caught the bus before it left. 'I can't have Casey, can I? How the hell does Sam know so much? I'm glad to have a best friend like him, if it weren't for him I wouldn't be this confused. He's right though, Casey is my only challenge. I love that she challenges me, no one else does. Does she have to be so enticing, I've never seen her do anything like this to anyone else. Does that make me a worthy pursuit or opponent?'

'Derek is sitting a few seats up, I don't think he notices me sitting back here. Emily's talking to Craig, he goes to Degrassi Comm. School. I've only met him once, he's an old friend of Derek and Emily's but he moved long before I came into the picture.

'Derek's eyes are hazy, I wonder what's on his mind. Is it me? I'm starting to like that face, it suits him. It makes him seem real, not like a 'celebrity' or 'king of the school'. That's the real Derek Venturi, confused about how he fits into the tangled web I've woven, the one where I have lost myself and true purpose. I only wanted to make him see me, not look down upon me and think of me as his evil step-sister that has intruded into his happy little home. Somewhere along the line I lost the control and the mission changed.

'The fighting was my way to make him see me, hear me out. But now I do it because, well it get's me off, the excitement, the fury, and especially the passion. It was suppose to be a game, and I wasn't supposed to get caught in it.'

* * *

The three of them get off the bus and go into there respective residence. Casey and Derek don't look at each other, both have things running through their minds that hold their attention. Derek goes to the kitchen for food and Casey goes to her room to work on some homework before she get's ready for the dance.

Casey looked at her clock next to her bed, it was almost 7 o'clock, she should go get ready to go. She grabbed her clothes and make-up and headed to the single bathroom that all the kids shared. Her mind was still hazy, in fact she hadn't gotten very much homework done because of it.

Derek was tired of watching t.v., he went up stairs to get ready for the dance. Coach Conrad had given the whole team the night off, he wanted them to attend, you know to show that the jocks weren't jocks all the time. And the big game was this Sunday and he wanted the publicity for the team and the hype to get more students and families to attend.

As Derek was walking out of his room with his clothes he bumped into someone that was also heading into the bathroom.

Both looked up to see those eyes that never shut up, that told too many secrets. During the collision clothes were scattered. They both bent down to pick-up the clothes and their heads collided.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch!"

There eyes met and they couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey don't laugh at me." Casey pushed Derek and he lost his balance and fell over backwards.

"Hey, what are you pushing for. That's not fair, whose to say I was laughing at you?"

"Are you trying to say you weren't?"

"No, of course I was laughing at you," Derek sat up and pushed her over. "That doesn't mean you have to push me."

Casey was a little quicker than Derek though, although recently he had learned not to underestimate her. She grabbed his arms, but still lost her balance and brought him down with her.

Derek landed on her, uncomfortably. Their laughing stopped when their eyes met, there was no mistaking that look, both had it. Derek took his chances, what's the worse she could do, push him away. He was heavier than her and he wouldn't go too far.

Casey saw that contemplating look in his eyes. She had never been spontaneous, why not start now. Her arm snaked around his neck, before Derek could say anything, or move. Not like he would move anyway. Casey brought his face towards her and their lips crashed against each other.

Derek's mind immediately cleared and he knew exactly what he wanted. When they separated, their eyes stared. Casey saw everything change, he wanted her and she didn't know if she could handle it.

Casey pushed him off, gathered her clothes and darted into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Derek sat on the floor with a smile on his face, he knew what he wanted but how was he going to pull it off.


	5. Fairytale Ending?

Sumarry: This is what you have all been waiting for...The Dance! Casey fell too har and fast...Will Derek catch her?

* * *

As Casey was leaving the house to get a ride from Emily she spotted Derek sitting on the couch watching t.v. He was dressed for the dance, but he must have been waiting for Sam to pick him up. He was wearing that leather jacket, 'I know it goes with the whole 80's theme, but does he have to have it on now? Couldn't he wait till I leave to put it on? I wish I could rip it off of him, maybe it would look better with no shirt underneath? Casey, what the hell are you thinking, that there is scum of the earth Derek...gorgeous Derek, the Derek that wants me...hey im not suppose to feel this way. I can like him but I can't fall completely for him. God, my plan has been really messed up, this isn't fair.'

"Do you like the jacket?" He knew she was staring at him. His plan was working well. 'How do you like the way the game is now, Case. I turned the tables on you, this is going to be fun.'

"Huh, oh yeah nice touch..very 80's retro. Gotta go, see ya at the dance." Casey rushed out the door just as Emily was exiting her house. Emily was dressed like Sam's friend in Sixteen Candles, very thrown together-hip-80's Chic.

Just as the girls were getting into Emily's car Sam pulled up and honked. Derek came out and Casey threw herself in the passenger seat, she couldn't look at him again. Emily on the other hand looked unashamed until they drove away.

"Derek's hot tonight, now I know why you were so jittery."

"Shut up and drive."

As Casey and Emily walked into the girls gym, the first person that Casey's eyes landed on were Derek's.

_One two, one two three four_

_You and I have got a lot in common_

_We share all the same problems_

_Luck, love and life aren't on our side_

'Why does he have to be the first one that I see when I get here? I change my mind, if anyone is listening up there. I don't want to like him, please let the attraction go away. I shouldn't have kissed him...look what spontaneity does to a person'

_Im in the wrong place at the wrong time_

_Always the last one in a long line_

_Waiting for something to turn out right, right_

Is it right to mess with her? She likes me but so do lots of girls. Yeah but Derek remember you like her too, maybe more than like. I don't like her more than like, trust me I would know'

"I guess I don't have to tell you who just arrived." Sam noticed that as soon as the girls walked in their eyes became locked. 'Poor Derek, he's so lost , he's my best friend but has he ever been hit this hard by a girl, hard enough to fall in love?'

_im starting to fall in love_

_it's getting too much_

_it's not often that I slip up, _

_it's just my luck, yeah yeah_

"Case, don't embarrass him to much tonight, okay._"_

"Em, what are you talking about?"

"Casey, you've had this night planned out for months. You saw his reaction today, I think that he doesn't need anymore embarrassing things to happen to him, look what you did to his face."

_Rain clouds gather in numbers_

_just when I put away my jumper_

_luck and love still aren't on my side_

_but I still refuse to be a skeptic_

'_cause I know I can still correct this_

_Maybe this will be my lucky night, night_

Everything faded away except for the music. Casey and Derek stood, eyes still drawn to each other.

_im starting to fall in love_

_it's getting too much_

_it's not often that I slip up,_

_it's just my luck,_

_just my luck, just my luck, just my luck,_

_yeah it's just my luck_

_just my luck, just my luck, just my luck,_

_something to turn out right_

_just my luck, just my luck, just my luck_

_waiting for something _

_waiting for something to turn out right _

_yeah_

Derek walked towards Casey, he needed to be close to her touch her. 'She looks great in the pink dress. It's low enough on her shoulders to show her creamy white skin, but modest enough not to show cleavage. The sheer bottom falls just above her knees.

'How does Casey have so much power over me? She's done it again, everything is slowly fading away except for her. I guess her plan did work, and I never really did turn the tables on her? I thought the whole jacket thing really got her earlier, or was I wrong? Didn't she have that desire look in her eyes, the want to rip off all my clothes? I really hate to admit this but..'

_I'm starting to fall in love_

_it's getting too much_

_not often that slip up_

_it's just my luck_

_it's just my luck_

_luck_

Casey couldn't explain it, she was being drawn to him. When she started walking towards him was a mystery, yet she was walking to him. 'This can't be happening, how does he make everything stop and disappear like that? Everything's a blur except him. Casey, you're his, you know you are. This is where you realize that your mission was never completely fool proof. You are the fool!'

AS the two reached each other the song changed. "That was 'Just My Luck' from McFly, let's mix it up a bit with a classic by the Crests."

_Happy Birthday, happy birthday baby_

_Ohhh I love you so.._

"May I have this dance?"

Casey took Derek's hand and he led her around the dance floor.

_sixteen candles_

_make a lovely light_

_but not as bright _

_as your eyes tonight_

'What has come over me, im letting Derek whisk me around? In front of everyone? I'm not suppose to enjoy this, am I? I feel so comfortable, like earlier when he was on top of me. I should push him away like before, right?

_blow out the candles_

_make your wish come true_

_for I'll be wishing_

_that you love me too_

'Don't push me away, please. I know you wan this as much as I do, Case. What I've been seeing in your eyes today are making me very confused. You're a girl, girls don't confuse me. I can normally see straight when I confront girls, I can gather the most persuasive words. With you, I notice, words don't like to form. I think that's why our fights are so, I hate to admit it, so passionate. Surprising how Sam noticed before I did.'

_your only sixteen_

_but you're my teenage queen_

_you're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen_

'I wasn't suppose to fall in love. I was suppose to keep my distance throughout the game. That's all this is right, a game? Game that no one can win unless..everyone wins. I get it now, I may have planned this attack to the tee, but my heart knew exactly was going to happen and changed the rules on me. Thanks'

_sixteen candles_

_in my heart will glow_

_forever and ever_

_for I love you so_

Eyes are the windows to our souls, no matter what you try toe hide, if it's important for some else to know that secret will be betrayed.Derek saw all of Casey's secrets, some he had an idea about and some that he never would have thought of in a million years.

_your only sixteen _

_but you're my teenage queen_

_and you're the prettiest, loveliest girl I've ever seen_

Our truest feelings show upon our faces and are enhanced by the power from our eyes. Casey saw everything Derek didn't understand, everything she did to drive him crazy that confused the hell out of him. All the things he was learning to handle because that's what she wanted.

_sixteen candles _

_in my heart will glow_

_forever and ever_

_for I love you so_

_for I love you _

_soooo_

The night flew by so fast, it had only just began and suddenly the clock struck twelve and the fairytale vanished. The smoke cleared and everyone was back. Yawning and begging for more tunes so they could grind some more. Derek and Casey could only hear them, they could only see each other.

"Hey Case, take my keys. Sam and I are going to an after party so if your going home park it in my drive okay."

"Hey wait, Em I can't drive, come back here."

"Here," Derek took the keys from Casey. "I'll drive, let's go home."

'I can't go home yet, no ones home. It's just me and Derek, what will happen? I can't handle this, it's too soon.'

"Casey, earth to Casey were home. Are you okay you zoned out after the dance?"

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just.."

Derek was out of the car and crossing towards their front door. Casey followed him inside, she was still unsure about what was bout to happen.

"You want something to eat." Derek called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." Casey walked in to find Derek already had the jam and jelly jars out and was searching for a knife.

"So Case, did you have fun tonight?" 'Im still a little unsure about what just happened, if Casey brings it up then I'll go in to it.'

'What am I suppose to say, ''How did you pull me into that realm '' ''How do make everything fade and disappear? '' "I guess I had a an okay time.."

Derek saw the look of uneasiness in her eyes. "Okay..that's it?" 'Don't do this Casey, something amazing just happened, don't brush it off, please.'

"What do you want me to say Derek? Do you want me to tell you that that was the best night of my life. That I never thought I would ever fall in love with you, you're exactly the type of guy im not suppose to be interested in. Do you want me to tell you that I didn't want that amazing moment to end, that I wish it went on forever? That you are the only person that I feel the most comfortable around. Is that what you want to hear?"Casey had tears running down her face and she didn't realize that her voice had risen; not enough to disturb the neighbors but enough to have a dumbfounded Derek staring back at her. "I changed my mind, im not hungry."

Casey was gone in a flash and Derek was standing all alone, left to think about what Casey had just said. 'Did she just say that she's in love with me? Casey. I don't know what you have done to me but, I fell for you.'

Derek dropped everything in his hands and ran up the stairs. There she was, still in that beautiful dress, laying on her bed crying. Casey was the type that had a song with every moment of her life, it made sense that the radio was on.

"Casey."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. The song changed.


	6. Happy Birthday Casey, Love Derek

_Authors Note: This is the end, I hope you all loved it. I do however apologize if any of you were irritated by the last two chapters being songfics, it just seemed to fit. If anyone has any ideas on another story i should do, or a challenge please let me know. I had a lot of fun writing this and reading all your great reviews. _

_Thanks so much for reading this. ♥Meg_

_

* * *

_

_Ohhh Ohhh _

_yeah_

Casey stood and walked towards him, her mind was on auto pilot. 'Body stop, I don't know if I can do this. Mind tell me what's going on , explain why this is happening. Eyes don't look at him, you can never fight that gaze that penetrates to the soul.'

_my skin is like a map _

_of where my heart has been_

_and I can hide the marks_

_but its not a negative thing_

_so lay down my guard_

_drive my defenses _

_down by my clothes_

_I'm learning to fall_

_with no safety net _

_to cushion the blow_

Casey reached him and they just stared at each other. The music seemed to get louder, and the beat matched the rhythms of their hearts.

_I bruise easily _

_so be gentle _

_when you handle me_

_there's a mark you leave_

_like a love heart _

_carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_can't scratch the surface _

_without moving me_

_underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

'My turn' Derek grazed Casey's cheek and pulled her face closer to his. "Don't push me away this time."She nodded and their lips touched. Her hands snaked around his neck, his tangled themselves in her hair.

_I found you finger prints_

_on a glass of whine_

_did you know your leaving them _

_all over this heart of mine too_

_if never take _

_this leap of faith_

_I'll never know_

_so learning to fall _

_with no safety net _

_to __cushion the blow_

Who knows how long they were kissing, when they came up for breath their eyes never left each other. "Are you okay?" Casey nodded.

"This isn't fair."

"Why not?"

"Because you turned the tables on me."She smiled then continued kissing him.

_I bruise easily _

_so be gentle _

_when you handle me_

_there's a mark you leave_

_like a love heart _

_carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_can't scratch the surface _

_without moving me_

_underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

Casey pulled him closer to her, but lost her balance and began to fall back onto her bed. Derek caught her and guided her to the bed. Clothing was soon removed. Derek saw in her eyes how uncomfortable she was being in front of him this way so then quickly moved under the covers.

_Anyone who _

_can touch you_

_can hurt you_

_or heal you_

_Anyone who can reach you_

_can love you _

_or leave you_

"Derek, umm.." Casey looked away from him blushing a bit.

"Casey, I know. I promise your safe with me."

_so be gentle_

_so be gentle_

_so be gentle_

The song continued to play in the background. But it wasn't heard as loud as before. Derek and Casey were lost in the moment, it was faded and blurred just like before. They were the only two that existed.

_I bruise easily _

_so be gentle _

_when you handle me_

_there's a mark you leave_

_like a love heart _

_carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_can't scratch the surface _

_without moving me_

_underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

' This is what love feels like. I like this feeling and don't want to let it go.'

_I bruise easily _

_so be gentle _

_when you handle me_

_there's a mark you leave_

_like a love heart _

_carved on a tree_

_I bruise easily_

_can't scratch the surface _

_without moving me_

_underneath_

_I bruise easily_

_I bruise easily_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_I bruise easily_

"Happy Birthday Casey. Make a wish."

Casey giggled, "It already came true."

Derek kissed her lightly on the forehead. Both drifted off to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
